


In the end (В конечном итоге)

by KarenDeidre



Series: Nicks on a dark tree [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: A series of sketches from the lives of Sergio, Raquel and their family in Palawan - Sergio and Marivi.Серия набросков из жизни Серхио, Ракель и их семьи на Палаване. Серхио и Мариви.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Nicks on a dark tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	In the end (В конечном итоге)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

Что-то было не так...

Серхио не знал что, не знал почему это чувство разрастается в груди, и лишь растерянно тёр заспанные глаза, усаживаясь на краю постели и нашаривая очки на прикроватном столике. Сегодня у него была хорошая ночь - плавный, безболезненный переход от неги объятий Ракель к пустой черноте без сновидений. Казалось бы, стопроцентная гарантия, что он отоспится с лихвой за пару предшествующих ночей, отравленных кошмарами. И всё же что-то непонятное, неидентифицируемое вырвало его из этой успокоительной пустоты, когда стрелки приблизились к предрассветному часу. 

Он напрягся, прислушался, скользя взглядом по комнате от одних плотно прикрытых дверей до других. Ничего примечательного. Комната окутана обыденным белым шумом: скрип дерева, звон причудливой игрушки, подвешенной при входе в дом, крики ночных птиц да рокот волн о берег - штормить начало ещё с вечера, однако основная полоса непогоды должна была обойти их широты стороной. Так что всё это - набор безопасный, привычный. Вот только...

Серхио осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Ракель, поднялся с постели и вышел за дверь, ведущую внутрь дома - всё как он и думал. Плеск волн слишком громкий - входная дверь их дома на распашку. Скрипит тревожно, маятно, погоняемая усилившимся ветром. А на берегу, на кромке воды - темнеет фигура. 

Ему бы быть сообразительнее под давлением непредвиденного момента - в данную секунду Серхио совершенно не может представить, что делать с этим в одиночку. Ему бы чуть лучше разбираться в отношениях между людьми, чтобы не было так мучительно сложно опустить ладонь на тонкое плечо - не сделать бы хуже. Не напугать, не сбить с толку...

\- Мариви, - подойдя бесшумно, он останавливается подле пожилой женщины, что отрешённо оглядывает пляж и океан, рассечённый на неравные части яркой лунной дорожкой. Словно нечто чуждое, то, что видит впервые. 

Плечи её опущены, и весь вид сигнализирует о всецелой, всепоглощающей растерянности, непонимании граничащем со страхом. Особенно, когда его ладонь робко и неловко касается плеча - как тяжкий груз, а не опора. 

\- Мариви, это я, Серхио. Твой друг, и.. и твоей дочери - помнишь? Я здесь. Мы все здесь: и Ракель, и Паола. Они просто спят.

\- Паола? Да, да. Конечно...

Растерянности в её голосе ничуть не меньше, чем в глазах, скользящих взглядом по нему, по чернеющему силуэту дома за спиной. Это путанное бормотание ничего не проясняет, лишь родные имена оставляют едва приметную зазубринку в сознании. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я не знаю. Вода шумела и я пошла проверить.. наверное. Я не знаю, - она смотрит на него, мучительно долго пытаясь уловить в памяти имя, что прозвучало всего пару мгновений назад, но не может нащупать нужной ниточки. 

И неловкое мгновение растет, ширится. Пока осознание собственной потерянности, полной беспомощности колкой дрожью не расходится от позвоночника по всему телу. А единственным якорем, подтверждением реальности происходящего не оказывается тепло, передающееся от его рук, что становятся увереннее, и в то же время мягче на её плечах. Утешая, укрывая от обволакивающей тьмы. 

Почему-то этот взгляд, эта затаённая за страхом боль в глазах напротив кажутся ему странно знакомыми, словно отголоски забытого детского воспоминания. И это неожиданно придаёт уверенности в правильности дальнейших действий.

\- Идём назад в дом, сегодня довольно прохладно. Что скажешь, ромашковый чай и булочка с корицей не будут лишними в такой вечер?

И Мариви невольно улыбается, смягчая черты. Подаётся к нему доверчиво - вряд ли человек, что смотрит на неё таким мягким, добрым взглядом, и знает наперечёт любимые блюда, может нести в себе что-то плохое. Даже если она его совершенно не помнит. 

Ракель спит плохо, беспокойно. Утренний плач Паолы, перепуганной поведением бабушки, выбил её из колеи куда сильнее, чем она старалась показать. И хоть в течение дня горечь осознания близости чёрных дней матери поулеглась, сны её на этот раз оказались совершенно не приятными. 

Проснувшись в очередной раз от неясной тревоги, распирающей грудь, Ракель машинально тянется к Серхио, ища в его руках поддержки и утешения. И тут же распахивает глаза, пробуждаясь окончательно - его половина кровати пуста и уже холодная, но за полотном светлой шторы не видно очертаний знакомой фигуры, задумчиво вглядывающейся в горизонт. Что-то не так. 

Поспешно накинув на себя накидку, она выходит в коридор, толком не зная откуда и начать свои поиски, когда слышит тихий смех из комнаты матери...

Они сидели там, о чём-то заговорщически переговариваясь, занятые делом настолько, что и не заметили ни её присутствия, ни того, что разлитый по чашкам чай давно остыл - кровать Мариви заполнена аккуратными стопками разноцветных стикеров, ворох которых и в руках Серхио всё разрастается. Мягко улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Ракель задерживается в тени приотворённых дверей лишь на пару секунд. После чего отступает назад, скрываясь в темноте дремлющего дома также неслышно, как и появилась.

\- Так, думаю, с этими я закончила.

Мариви протягивает тонкую пачку заполненных бумажек, чтобы он разместил их подле остальных в установленном порядке. И Серхио смущённо и одновременно польщённо хмыкает, замечая на верхнем листе свою собственную характеристику "Серхио, жених Ракель. Лучшее, что случалось с моей девочкой".

...  
В окружении привычных вещей, фотографий, что они захватили из Испании, Мариви постепенно становится лучше. Он сразу подмечает, как просветлело её лицо, любующееся на совместный портрет дочерей и внучки, когда возвращается в комнату с подносом, заставленным чашками. 

\- Мариви.

Взгляд Серхио всегда серьёзен и добр, когда он смотрит на неё, вне зависимости от того плохой или хороший сегодня у Мариви день. Но сейчас он ещё и испытующ, словно видит её насквозь - даже то, чего она не осознала до конца сама, лишь ощущает присутствие этого где-то на самой кромке сознания. И Мариви впервые кажется, что она более чем далека от истинного понимания этого человека. 

\- Мариви, что именно ты делала на пляже? Ты помнишь? Ты же не хотела... 

Он делает паузу, да это и не требуется произносить вслух. Это вообще не то, о чём говорят легко. Особенно при свете. Особенно с собственным ребенком, когда вся твоя сущность восстаёт против груза проблем, боли, что это возложит на его плечи, тогда как твоя единственная священная обязанность в жизни - уберечь её от боли, от любой. Но с тем, на кого ты планируешь оставить однажды своё бесценное сокровище, да в тихом, сглаживающем любое признание сумраке... 

\- Я правда не знаю, - её слова почти не различимы, но Серхио слышит и ободряюще кивает. - Но даже если так, то разве это не было бы... лучше? В конечном итоге. Так я, по крайне мере, не смогу испортить им жизнь. Потому что наблюдать день за днём, как медленно угасает твой дорогой человек и быть не в силах ничем помочь - самая страшная пытка. А мы все знаем, что этого не избежать и, возможно, ситуация ухудшится уже совсем скоро. И хоть я и противник подобных мыслей, но иногда мне кажется... иногда...

\- В итоге этого не избежать, ты права. Но зато до самого конца ты сможешь обнять их, когда это будет необходимо. Ведь, я уверен, даже в самый плохой свой день ты могла бы обнять любого, кто нуждался бы в этом. Нуждался в тебе. И они смогут сказать, как любят тебя. Повторять это каждый день, по тысяче раз. Смогут показать, насколько прекрасной делает их жизнь одно лишь твоё присутствие. Ведь, поверь мне, быть круглым сиротой даже в сорок мучительно больно. Настолько, что порой весь этот мир вокруг начинает казаться пустым, чужим и совершенно не нужным. Так что всё это точно будет стоить той цены, что им придётся заплатить - в конечном итоге. И да, это всё не панацея, но пища для размышления, когда тяжёлые мысли поступят слишком близко.

Мариви видит, что он не говорит что-то голословно, с одной лишь целью убедить её - впервые Серхио делится с ней чем-то важным. Чем-то личным. И да, она разделяла его мнение, его позицию когда-то - разделяла на все сто процентов, пока не очутилась по иную сторону баррикад. 

\- Это тяжело не только для них, Серхио. Тебе не понять, какого это терять себя по кусочку день за днём. Кем бы я ни была: хорошей или плохой, растратившей жизнь или прожившей её так, что не о чем и сожалеть, - в конце я тоже хотела бы остаться собой. Уйти на собственных условиях. Думаю, что каждый хотел бы этого. 

И в её грустной, разрывающей сердце улыбке Серхио видит отражение другой. Раскрываясь ранее, он и правда думал о личном, о своём брате - черпая в нём и силу для этого разговора, и понимание того, что следовало бы сказать применимо к конкретной ситуации. В конечном счёте, Андреас сделал то, что мало отличалось от того, что бередит разум и Мариви. Он остался в том проклятом хранилище не только потому что так было нужно; не только потому что больше некому. Потому, что именно этого он и хотел - уйти на своих условиях. Эгоистичный и безжалостный в этом своём последнем решении ровно настолько же, насколько был бы эгоистичен и он сам, доведись принимать решение о последних днях брата - он никогда бы не смог его отпустить, и Андреас прекрасно это сознавал.

От собственной тоски, что комом подступает к горлу совсем не вовремя, Серхио морщится и поспешно сдёргивает с носа очки, усердно полируя их полой пижамной рубашки, чтобы выиграть немного времени на систематизацию всего происходящего в голове. 

Он уже потерял брата, и уже не может этого изменить, но мать Ракель пока с нею. С ними. И он знает, что ещё есть возможность выиграть время, хотя бы до того момента, пока принятие этого решения уже нельзя будет отложить - по крайней мере хотя бы это он должен Мариви. Он всегда будет ей должен. 

\- Боюсь, что все мы просто допустили ошибку, решив, что нашего постоянного присутствия и компании Анны будет достаточно, чтобы помочь тебе ориентироваться в изменившейся обстановке. Как на счёт того, чтобы вернуть тебе самой хотя бы толику контроля? Насколько я мог видеть, стикеры прекрасно помогали в этом в Испании. 

\- Да, это было бы неплохо. Но в этом климате и с нашими частыми переездами...

\- Это те мелочи, о которых беспокоиться стоит не тебе. Хорошо?

Он мягко улыбнулся и снова сжал её руку, как час назад на пляже, с удивлением отмечая, что сейчас не чувствует ни неловкости, ни дискомфорта от нарушения границ личного пространства. 

\- Что ж, тогда я думаю, что это просто отличная идея, мой мальчик.

\- В таком случае предлагаю приступать к делу немедля.

Клей и лист бумаги, используемой ранее только для оригами, он извлекает из кармана брюк жестом фокусника, тут же, впрочем, смущаясь собственной пафосности, и они оба не могут удержаться от смеха.

...

\- Постой, ещё один важный момент! В какое время нам с Паулитой лучше отправляться на поиск морских сокровищ, чтобы не мешать вам заниматься любовью, мм? Эту информацию обязательно нужно закрепить, чтобы у меня выработался режим дня, - хитро усмехается Мариви напоследок, явно приходя в себя, с удовольствием глядя, как он медленно наливается краской. 

Её тихий смех буквально щекочет ему затылок, пока Серхио поспешно не скрывается за дверью под спасительный кивок Анны. Она разделяет веселье подопечной - смеяться над ним почему-то для всех легко и приятно, но не может столь явно демонстрировать этого, отводя при прощании взгляд и прикусывая кривящиеся губы в силу воспитания. 

Серхио осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь, и медленно стягивает очки с переносицы - словно они отлиты из свинца. Трёт раздраженные глаза. По утру, что уже совсем близко, он определённо встанет с заметными тёмными кругами под глазами и нужно будет придумать как объяснить это Ракель. 

Рассказывать ли ей о поступке матери, когда и сам он не уверен в том, что произошло или могло произойти до конца? Сможет ли он? Будет ли эта её готовность к будущему стоить отравленного подозрениями и ожиданием худшего настоящего? 

Кажется, что на сей раз на чаше весов лишь маленькая, безвредная ложь. Ведь он уверен, что если мог шесть месяцев контролировать группу неуживчивых преступников, то справится и с присмотром за одной милой старушкой - теперь уже с тотальным контролем и отдачей, как он делает всё в своей жизни. 

Приоткрыв дверь, ведущую на пляж, Серхио осторожно опускается на кровать, стараясь действовать как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить Ракель - пусть и кажется, что она наконец смогла уснуть крепко, избавившись от дневного беспокойства. Касается губами её плеча - скользяще, едва ощутимо. И в этот момент кажется, что всё просто, ведь с того дня, когда она вверила свою судьбу в его руки, его единственная священная обязанность и цель - уберечь её от боли и страданий. От которых может. Всё остальное будет оправдано, в конечном итоге.


End file.
